


Not Like Before

by Kainita



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-18 02:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kainita/pseuds/Kainita
Summary: It has been a year since the Shitennou have been revived, but they aren't exactly hitting it off with the Sailor Senshi. Kunzite determines that he won't let the freedom that this life offers him, to slip by. He starts to court the lovely Makoto and she is amazed by just how much he makes her heart race. How will this unexpected romance turn out?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love rare pairings. I basically thrive on them. I understand if you don't like the pairing, that's okay. :) For those willing to give it a shot, I hope you enjoy.  
> I also post my stories on Fanfiction.net  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10494778/1/Not-Like-Before

Her mouth hung open just barely as she looked at the face of her visitor. He stood there staring her down, as confident as he always is. He looked down at what she was wearing, clearly, she was getting ready to go on a date. She was wearing a form-fitting rose-colored dress that came just above her knees. It showed off a little bit of her well-endowed chest but still left much up to the imagination. Makoto saw movement over his shoulder and saw her date running away, clearly scared of her visitor. Makoto sighed and looked into the grey eyes in front of her. “Kunzite… I really hope you have a good reason for being here.” She lightly glared at the man, but he didn’t flinch. She sighed and moved aside for the man to come into her house. 

She was a 24 year old now and owned her own flower shop. She still dreamed of opening and owning a restaurant, but she just didn’t feel ready yet. She had grown into her body, and unlike when she was in high school, all the guys were now chasing her. More than the other girls, Makoto shone like the Princess she was. Kunzite was a towering man, standing at the same height as Mamoru, which was well above everyone else. Kunzite’s hair had grown a little longer since she has last seen him, and not to mention his skin had darkened quite a bit. She could see his muscles rippling as he moved about her house, making himself comfortable at a stool by the island in the kitchen. 

Makoto makes her way around him and into her pristine kitchen. She starts making a pot of tea for the two of them. As she always does, she starts to hum and sway her hips back and forth as she prepares the cups and warms up two scones. She could feel his eyes burning into the back of her head, impatient to get started with whatever he had come to talk about. She, with one last sigh, turned around to face him face to face. “So, what can I do for you Kunzite?”

Kunzite looked up to stare into her emerald eyes. His grey eyes barely showing any emotion, but something was stirring behind it. “Makoto, I came here to talk about the Senshi and the Shintennou getting along better. My King has implored me to be the leader and start the ‘healing’ process.” He looked to her like she had all the answers for him. She turned her eyes away, unable to take his staring. “Why did you come to me? Minako always understood you the best… why not go to her?” She used this awkward moment to remove the steaming tea from the stove and pour it into the cups she had prepared. She also took out her treats from warming up and took a deep breath before looking back at him. It turns out she wasn’t the only one who needed time to think, as he looks uncertainly up at her. 

“I don’t have feelings for her anymore, Makoto.” He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in slight frustration. “I see the way she looks at me, with her hopeful eyes, and how my King hopes that things will go back to normal… like in the past.” Makoto almost held her breath throughout his words, she did know how much Minako was hoping for Kunzite. “I came to you Makoto because I thought you would understand me the most… in today’s age.” He looked deeply into her eyes asking her for something. Makoto’s heart started to race in anxiety, she didn’t know what to do for him, but she was compelled to console him. 

The Shintennou have revived almost a year ago, but the Senshi were not particularly accepting of them in their life. Many of them were scared to accept them back into their lives, even though they had forgiven them a long time ago for falling into Beryl’s hands. The only real time that they spent together was during meetings about Negaverse happenings and the progress of each planet’s attempt to revive their own planets. The Shintennou’s lives were occupied with living with their King and learning about the world as it is now. They were smart guys and it didn’t take long under Mamoru’s guidance for them to get up to date. They all had their own jobs now and they were starting to make a life for themselves.

Makoto took a shaky breath in, she could, in fact, understand what he was going through. “I… I don’t feel anything for Nephrite either. Haha… it’s depressing to say it out loud. The memory of us together… it is so great and vivid, but when I see him now… none of that is there.” Makoto sits next to Kunzite, finally relaxing just a bit. “I never thought I would be having a conversation like this with you, Kunzite. Not even back in the Silver Millennium.” She smiled to herself at the thought and took a sip of her tea. Kunzite sighed in relief, he hadn’t really known what to expect of her. He lightly smiled at her and took the final sip of his tea. 

They held a leisurely conversation for the majority of the night, never running out of things to talk about. Makoto ended up making dinner for them and she even had the pleasure of hearing Kunzite laugh for the very first time. As the night winded down, the two found their time at an end. Makoto stood up and began collecting the dishes when Kunzite stopped her. He gathered the dishes himself and told her to sit down and relax since he had enjoyed a lovely dinner. Once he had finished washing the dishes for her, much to her delight, she walked him to the door with a smile on her face. 

“Kunzite, it was great to speak to you, I think we are definitely on the track to being okay. I mean, if you and I can get along, well… haha!” Her laughter filled the front room of her house. Kunzite lightly smiled at her, “Makoto, it was a pleasure I hope to have again.” He opens the door and just stands there, staring outside for a minute. Makoto became confused and opened her mouth to ask if he was okay when he whirled around and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened as he attempted to deepen the kiss by massaging the back of her neck with his dominant hand. It was when her knees began to grow weak that she snapped back to reality. She pushed against him, breaking the kiss and then pushed him out of her apartment. She slammed the door shut and then leaned against it, tears streaming down her face. Kunzite softly placed his hands on the other side of the door and hung his head as he heard her soft cries.


	2. Chapter 2

Makoto looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. She was inspecting every aspect of her look when she heard a groan outside of the door. She sighed exasperatedly. She opened the door and looked at the faces of her two males employees. They looked at her with watery eyes. “Mako-senpai, why are you all dressed up?! Are you going on a picnic with a guy?!” They closed in on her looking for answers. Makoto sighed heavily and pushed past her two employees. “I am not going on a date if that is what you are so worried about. My friends from high school are all getting together and I want to look good, I haven’t seen them in a while.” The two males looked much better after the explanation. “Man… I wish I could have some of the food you prepared though, it smells so good!” Mako giggled at the males' antics and pulled a small bundle from her picnic basket and handed it to the boys. She winked at them and walked out of the store, she was running just a bit late. 

Minako started jumping up and down when she saw Makoto approach the group. She was so excited to see her best friend, and not to mention the relief from the tense group. Makoto smiled at the group as she approached and Usagi’s mouth began to water when she noticed that Makoto had brought food. Kunzite stood up and took the basket from her hands, “I thought you were going to let us handle the food Mako-chan?” The tension instantly sky-rocketed when he wasn’t formal when saying her name. Makoto got over her shock quickly and smiled at him. “I didn’t think it would be a problem if I made some desserts.” She took the only open seat, it was between Ami and Kunzite. 

The catered food was laid out on the blanket carefully, but the only one who had dug into it was Usagi and Mamoru. The rest of the group looked awkward and out of place. Makoto was looking at each of the faces, unsure of what to do when her eyes met Kunzite. She gulped a little, the memories flooding her mind, but she remembered what he had originally come to her for. She gathered all her courage and started to dig into the food. However, that didn’t seem to inspire any others to join her. She looked imploringly to Kunzite and he sighed and joined her in eating the food. A small smile graced her face. She had a whole new drive now and she wasn’t going to let Usagi and Mamoru down since they were trying so hard to make things civil. 

Once Makoto had finished putting her food on her plate she looked up towards Jadeite. “So… Jadeite I heard you are working towards opening a travel agency for the local area, I would love to hear about your plans.” She smiled kindly at the man who was now clearly flabbergasted at her speaking with him. It took him a minute to get his tongue untangled, but he wasn’t going to let the opportunity pass him by. “Yes, Makoto-Chan, I am in the middle of approving the blueprints for the design of the building. I could show you over coffee sometime, maybe?” He looked at her, concealing his hope for a new budding friendship. Makoto was pleased that he was opening up to her and smiled with a nod. “That sounds lovely!” The rest of the girls didn’t know how to feel about what just happened, however, Usagi and Mamoru wore hopefully faces.

The rest of the picnic went on with Makoto and the Shitennou holding conversations about their plans for the future. It was, however, awkward when she and Nephrite would talk. She hoped deep down that he wouldn’t get his hopes up for anything more than friendship. When everyone was packing up their things to get back to work or school, Kunzite took Makoto’s basket from her and stared down into her bewildered eyes. “Allow me to carry this for you Mako-chan.” It wasn’t a question and she understood that. She just stared at him, not knowing how to answer the man that towered over her. “Th-that’s quite alright Kunzite, I can carry it myself.” She tried to get out of the situation since now all the attention was on her. Kunzite lightly smiled and shook his head no. “Take it as my way of thanking you. Please allow me this much.” 

Defeated, Makoto waved goodbye to the rest of the group, trying hard not to read into the hurt expressions they were receiving. She sighed heavily when they were out of sight. “Just what do you think you are doing Kunzite? You should have seen the face that Minako and Nephrite were making…” He glanced at her dejected figure walking beside him. “I want to make my intentions clear, Makoto. I do not have any feelings for Minako… and the feelings I have now, for you, are much stronger than the ones I had for her… even then. I am not going to settle this time around.”

Makoto stopped in her tracks and looked at his back as it took him a second to notice. Her face began to turn cherry red, but she snapped back to reality really quickly. She began to walk quickly away, but she couldn’t even bear that. She sprinted off towards her apartment, not even looking back once. Once she made it in the door she took some deep breathes. She didn’t know what she was going to do. The man her best friend was in love with… is in love with her. Makoto covered her face with her hands and took some shaky breaths. ‘Well… I may as well put my basket and everything away to clear my mind.’ Makoto then smacked her forehead, she left Kunzite holding it. She sighed to herself, resigned to her fate, and began to make herself a cup of tea. 

Later that afternoon she woke up to her doorbell ringing. She groaned indignantly and straightened out her clothes as she made her way to the door. She didn’t check before opening the door and instantly regretted it.


	3. Chapter 3

Makoto blinked at Mamoru. She had opened the door without thinking and she didn’t know what to expect from the Prince at that moment. Kunzite had been coming on to her the whole time during the picnic, she knew that Usagi and Mamoru had wanted the old times to come back. Makoto was at a loss for words and did the only thing she knew at that moment, she moved out of the way so he could make his way into her apartment. “Hey, Makoto, why don’t you freshen up while I warm up this apple pie.” He held up his hand that had a boxed pie brand in it. Makoto smiled at her Prince and made her way into her bedroom.

Once Makoto was finished making herself presentable again she walked out into her living room to see the now warmed pie, sliced up and on two plates. Mamoru could be heard, still in the kitchen. He came out bearing two steaming mugs of tea and a smile to accompany it. She sat down in front of one of the pieces of pie and waited for him to walk over and place the tea in front of her. She wasn’t used to being served, but Mamoru always insisted. Over the years they had become great friends and they often like to go out and try teas together. “Mako-chan…” Makoto gulped as she began to get nervous. Mamoru turned to face and his stare implored her to look at him as well. 

“Mako-chan… about the picnic… I wanted to come and thank you personally. I had asked Kunzite to get the Senshi and the Shitennou together because I wanted him to try opening up. Haha, I was surprised at the picnic though.” Makoto listened to her friend as he went on. It was true, she hardly knew anything about Kunzite before their talk last night. Her bigger concern, at the moment, was that Mamoru had come to talk to her about it. Although she noted no malice or anger in his voice. “Mamo-chan… do you know why Kunzite came to me for help?” 

Mamoru’s eyes darkened for a second but quickly returned to their normal hue of blue. “It isn’t my place to tell you that. I have a feeling that Kunzite will share it with you one day. Just so you know, Mako-chan, I am not mad about you two… I know me and Usagi keep saying that we wish it would go back to how it was before… but we only mean that we want the 8 of you to get along.” He smiled kindly at her. In truth, Kunzite was his best friend and he only wanted the best thing for him. Makoto’s mouth hung slightly open, but she caught herself before she made a bigger fool of herself. She was really curious about what Mamoru was not telling her, but she decided to let it drop. Mamoru was the most loyal of their entire group, he did things that none of us girls would be able to. 

Makoto looked back to her pie and tea and decided now a good time to help herself. Mamoru took the hint and also started to help himself. They chatted about simple things for the rest of the night, how his doctoral was going and how her shop was running. He ended up leaving a little after 9 pm. 

 

Next Day

Makoto had started the day early by arriving at her flower shop an hour before it opened. She wanted to calm her uncertain heart. Being surrounded by the flowers that she had nurtured from seeds with love… calmed her heart and soul. She took her time, paying attention to each and every plant that adorned her small store. As she placed her delicate fingers on the leaves and petals, the plants seemed to come even more alive and vibrant. 

Makoto was so engrossed in her work that she didn’t hear the door chime open. It was only when her employee popped his head around the corner did she realize that she was not alone. “What are you doing here, boss? Aren’t you off today?” Makoto quickly wiped the look of surprise off of her face and smiled at her youngest employee. “Indeed… However, I just felt the need to be comforted by my plants.” She put down the rose she had been holding and dusted off her hands. “Well, if it is that time already, I suppose I should get out of here.” With that, the young employee bowed his head to her and she left the shop. 

She always took Wednesdays off, because a farmer’s market came into town. She slowly walked in the direction of the market, enjoying how the sun shone down on her skin. She was so lost in the feelings of nature that she didn’t even hear that her name was being shouted from a distance behind her. It wasn’t until a hand clasped her shoulder was she startled out of her thoughts. She turned quickly with her guard instantly rising, only to be met by the face of Mamoru and a somewhat disgruntled Kunzite. Makoto didn’t hide her surprise. “What are you two doing here? The only thing this way is the market…” Makoto had been inviting the Senshi and Mamo for over a year now, but no one had ever shown interest. 

Mamoru smirked deviously. “Well, I was going to invite everyone over for a game night of sorts… so I wanted to get some fresh foods for snacks.” There was a disturbing twinkle in his eye. “However, I just got a call from the hospital and have to go in for an hour or two… could I leave this in your capable hands? Kunzite here was going to do all the heavy lifting for me… so he is yours for the time being too!” Without waiting for an answer, Mamoru quickly bows to them and takes off. 

Makoto’s mouth gaped open a bit, and she didn’t even try to stop it. Kunzite sighed and softly placed his palm on his forehead. Today he had decided to wear her hair and a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. It perfectly showed off his chiseled face to the world, and Makoto found herself taking advantage of it as well. He turned to her with the smallest of smiles, “Well, Mako-chan? May I accompany you on your trip to the market?” Makoto snapped out of her reverie and blushed at her thoughts. “Of course you can… I could use the help.” She sheepishly smiled at the man in front of her. The market was already in view, and at most a 3-minute walk, but Makoto didn’t make a move towards it. 

“Kunzite… Can I? Can I ask you something?” His curiosity piqued, but the slight nervousness started to turn in his belly. He slowly nodded, not sure what to expect. “Mamoru… last night… he told me that there was a reason that you came to me for help. What is that reason?” Kunzite’s mind reeled from the question, but he kept cool on the surface. “Alright, Mako-chan… I will tell you, but not here.”


	4. Chapter 4

Makoto and Kunzite had knocked out the shopping for Mamoru's party in record time. Both of them had their mind occupied on the same matter, but neither knew what to say. Kunzite had offered to give her an explanation on his next day off, which was this Sunday. Makoto was the only one working on Sunday and she didn't particularly mind if he kept her company at the flower shop.

They had parted ways once the provisions had been procured and he left with his hands full, towards Mamoru's apartment. She, with much less to carry, made her way back to her own apartment. Mamoru had once upon a time lived in the same building with her, but once she and Usagi had graduated from high school... He moved away to a larger apartment so that Usagi could live with him.

She smiled softly as she recalled the fit Usagi's father threw when they went to tell her parents their plans. Usagi's mother was completely fine with them moving in together, she even seemed a bit happy about it. Usagi was her little girl, but she knew that Mamoru was a really good man and something told her that her daughter would be happiest and safest with him.

Makoto had been slightly depressed at the time of their graduation. Of course, she wanted to be happy. She wanted to smile with all her heart for Mamoru and Usagi. For the families of her best friends... Heck, even Rei's father had shown up for the special occasion. She was the only one who was alone. She had slipped away from the group that night, and she spent it alone in the dark... crying in her apartment. She had thought bitter things like; I wonder if my mother would have cried of happiness? Would my father have been angry if I had planned to move in with a boy? Would I have a picture to hang up on the wall of my graduation?

Makoto shook off the returning bitter feelings. So what if she had to live two lives without her parents? She was sure they would be sad if they knew she was hurting from being so lonely.

She picked up her cell phone and started typing in the names of all her friends, to include the Shitennou. She sent them a mass text with the details of Mamoru's party. She wasn't really expecting a reply from any of them... After all, they weren't really on a talking basis just yet. Now all she had left to do for the party was to go over to Mamoru's place and prepare the food. She assumed that she would be able to handle all the preparation in a matter of an hour and a half.

-Later That Night-

Makoto tapped her foot to the rhythm of the elevator tune as she was lifted up to the 7th floor. She was the only Senshi to have a key to Usagi and Mamoru's place, so she knew that even if the couple weren't home yet, she could get inside to prep. The elevator binged and she quickly made her way out, the clicking of her heels the only noise in the hallway. When she turned the corner towards the apartment she was shocked to see her dear friend Ami fidgeting outside of the door. Makoto approached, her heels giving her away as Ami turned toward the noise. “Oh, Mako-chan.”

Makoto plastered a huge smile on her face. “Ami, I am so glad that you came! I didn't think that... well... that any of the other girls were going to show up.” Ami fidgeted with her fingers, clearly struggling to say the words she wanted to. “You know... I forgave them a long time ago. I... I just don't know how to approach him and make it okay again.” Makoto looked at Ami thoughtfully and pulled the smaller girl into a hug. Ami eagerly hugged her friend back. “I think you need to figure out how to convey that for yourself... Did you talk to Urawa-kun about it?”

Ami blushed deeply at the mention of her boyfriend's name. “We... we did. Ryo knows everything about Zoisite and he really encouraged me to make up with him. After all, even if we aren't together anymore... Zoisite is an important person in my past life. He brought me much happiness. Ryo knows how painful that life was for me... for us. He is so thoughtful.” Makoto smiled. She knew that the Ami in this life had eyes for no one other than Urawa-kun. “I think he is right. You two are so lucky to have found each other.” Makoto smiled at her friend's happiness.

She unlocked the door and ushered the blushing girl inside. Then they both froze at the most unexpected sight.

There stood Kunzite, sporting Mamoru's apron, in the kitchen chopping up some tomatoes. He had stopped mid-chop to stare at the two girls in the door. His jaw slowly started to droop at the shock of being caught in, what he perceived, as an embarrassing sight. His cheeks dusted a light pink, he tried to play off the situation. “Erm... Mamoru asked me to make... my famous salsa.”

Makoto chuckled lightly at the sight. “This is something I never thought I would see... not even in two lifetimes.” Kunzite seemed to fume a little and looked back at the cutting board and made to finish his task. That is when they noticed it. He must still be pretty new to cooking since the way he held the tomato was to hold it down with his fingertips. His cuts of tomato were slightly jagged and there was the constant threat of him cutting himself. Makoto knocked her elbow into Ami's arm and nodded her head toward Kunzite.

Ami's eyes widen as she understood the opportunity that Makoto was pointing out to her. She took a deep calming breath and approached Kunzite with the intention of helping him learn how to properly use the knife. Makoto had shown her many tricks over the years and she was confident she could help him. If Ami could make her intentions clear to their leader... surely the others would come to understand. Surely Zoisite would understand.

Makoto smiled and made her way to the fridge and started gathering all the ingredients they had bought earlier that day.

-An Hour Into The Party-

None of the other Senshi had made it to the party. Minako claimed singing practice and Rei had to prep the fortunes for the shrine tomorrow. All the Shitennou, Mamoru, and Usagi were present and enjoying a nice buzz. Jedite had just finished making another round with the wine bottle, filling everyone's glasses.

It was about Ami's third glass in, that she finally faced Zoisite completely. She had worked up enough liquid courage to finally have a conversation with him. He was wearing his trademark ponytail and showing no signs of inebriation like the majority of the party guests were. “Zoi-san... How... How is life for you? Are you enjoying this rebirth?” Ami and Zoisite had been the last couple to get together back in the Silver Millennium. They had been colleagues, family in the name of intellect, and best friends. They had never shared the details of them finally getting together back then, no one knew the story... even now.

Zoisite didn't seem to be fazed by the question, even though an eerie silence had befallen everyone else in the room. “It's good. It's a new kind of freedom that I never got to experience back then. Here... I can do what I please with my life. I imagine that that feeling only increased your fighting spirit in this life... Ami.” Ami nodded to him like she had understood a secret message in his words that was meant just for her. It didn't even register that he had said her name plainly. “What is it that you want to do with this life then?”

His smile was genuine as he answered her eagerly. “I am studying to be a botanist.”

The night carried on in merriment. Usagi and Makoto teased Ami about Urawa-kun until her entire face was red. The guys talked about how their studies were going and how life was treating them. The night ended with Zoisite making sure Ami was safely in a cabby on the way home. Kunzite was insisting that Makoto let him walk her home.

She had refused repeatedly but ended up succumbing to the worried look on his face. She was having a hard time believing that this was actually Kunzite, but the other guys hardly blinked at his behavior. That was, with the exception of Nephrite, who was desperately trying to hide the hurt on his face.

Was this how Kunzite actually was? The only thing she saw of him, in their previous life, was during battle and while he guarded the Prince. He always wore the same stoic expression. She had always assumed that he lacked feeling and that his only purpose in life was to be a knight. Even when Princess Venus spoke of him dreamily.. he was still that stoic figure in her descriptions. So who was he really?

Makoto was so caught up in her pondering that she hadn't even noticed that at some point he had laced his fingers through hers. She was even more shocked that she seemed to be gripping his hand just as tightly. A deep red blush began to cover her cheeks, but she didn't let go. Maybe it was the alcohol... but she wanted it to last just a bit longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Sunday. It felt like the fated day came by quicker than Makoto had time to prepare for. Even though several customers flitted about her shop, she could still feel the intense tightness in the space between herself and Kunzite. He was always within sight of her at the cash register, but he never dared look. This was supposed to be the time that he was confessing a secret to her of some sort. They had promised to meet at her workplace today and he was to tell her… why his heart was so set on her? Why he came to her for help, above all others. She couldn’t recall very many interactions between the two of them during the Silver Millennium, but that doesn’t mean that there wasn’t… In truth, she still didn’t remember much of her time there.

They ended up having to wait until her lunch break to have any time alone together. Her employees pushed her out of the store with smirks on their faces as they realized why this attractive man was there at the store all day. Deciding to have something simple they simply got some bento boxes from a nearby convenience stores and sat at a bench at the park. They sat in silence, neither really willing to bring up the topic at hand. When they had both sat for a minute of silence after finishing their lunch Kunzite sighed heavily. “I am sorry, Mako-chan… I just didn’t imagine telling you this, ever.” Her eyes widened a fraction.

“My feelings for you… they are not out of nowhere. I remember the first time I saw you. I had just left Nephrite as our Prince’s bodyguard when I heard a loud commotion. When I ran back I saw you gloriously nailing him with a kick right in the face.” A serene smile started to grace his face as he remembered. “Of course, my immediate concern was making sure the Prince was safe, but I remembered that moment for the rest of that life… and even into this one. It was perhaps what they call, ‘love at first sight.’” Makoto sat in silence as she took in his words. Sure, she remembered the encounter… it was the first time she had chased the Princess into the hidden portal to Earth. Nephrite had approached her saying that he would watch the Princess and that she didn’t have to worry about it. He had tried to slip his arm around her shoulders, but in a fit of rage Makoto had lashed out.

It wasn’t her proudest moment, the Princess had cried the whole day. She slightly recalled seeing Kunzite, now that he brought it up… but it was quite the day for her. How could he have possibly developed feelings for her from that? She looked up at him, expecting more from the story.

Kunzite looked away from her imploring eyes with a slight dusting on his cheeks. “I would occasionally see you from that point on. You would make the Prince and Princess a picnic and you always smiled so happily from a distance as you watched them enjoy themselves. Then sometimes when you thought no one was looking… you would make this incredibly lonely face. You wore your emotions on your sleeve, but it seemed like no one ever said anything to you… they just allowed you to continue on as you are.” This time he turned to face her and look into her wavering emerald eyes. “I always wanted to be the man that made it so you never wore that lonely look again.”

Makoto turned away from him. She hadn’t let on to the other Princesses just how much the death of her parents, the King and Queen, had damaged her. She had kept that smile plastered on her face and she took up their responsibilities on top of protecting Serenity. She didn’t know if any of the other girls had noticed her struggle back then, but they said nothing of it. Not that they could have said anything to ease her suffering. “Just from that? That was all it took for the stoic Kunzite to fall in love? What about Princess Minako?” It was his turn to look away from her face.

“Minako… One day I was approached by the King, Mamoru’s father, and he told me of Minako. He said he wanted to strengthen the bonds with the Moon even further. He asked me to sacrifice for the Kingdom and promise myself to the Princess of Venus, the Moon Princess’ head guardian. It seems he had gotten the word, somehow, that she had expressed feelings for me… and his Majesty thought the pairing would be beneficial. The two head guards to Royalty, he said it was quite fitting. I am deeply sorry that my feelings for her were not near as strong as what she felt for me. It has… haunted me for a long time.” Makoto thought she would be more surprised to hear such reasoning than she actually was. The truth was, even back then she thought it was quite… odd, that when Minako told stories about Kunzite, that he didn’t change. The Kunzite in her stories was the one she saw in person, cold and emotionless.

Her father on Jupiter was the most stony-faced man she had ever known, but when it came to his wife and daughter he allowed his barriers to fall and he trusted them with his heart. Kunzite never did that. Never once in Minako’s stories did she gush about how special he treated her, about how he opened up to her. The Kunzite in her stories was the embodiment of a perfect gentleman and nothing more. “I see… so that is how it was for you.” She still looked off into the distance lost in thought. The Kunzite by her side right now was multi-faceted. He was complex and full of emotion. He wasn’t the statue that he tried to appear as in the Silver Millennium anymore. He was free, so to speak. She was also free now, so she could sympathize with his somewhat emotional roller coaster. She didn’t have a Kingdom and it’s people to rule. What a relief it was when she remembered the burdens she once carried. It almost made her want to bear her soul to the world and experience it all because she was free to do so now.

So Kunzite had been in love with her since the moment they had met over a thousand years ago. She couldn’t fault him for trying to make it a reality. “I remember the first time I tried your baking. Serenity had brought your chocolate chip cookies with her once and the Prince had given his share to us Knights. I remember biting into it and thinking it was the best thing I had ever tasted. The Princess had told me and the Prince about how you had made them in a cute heart apron in the middle of the night and how you delivered them with a dab of flour on your cheek still. From that moment on I wished on every falling star I saw to see you that way… enjoying the baking your loved and sharing your creations filled with love. I didn’t get to see it. I didn’t get to see you hardly at all...” Their thoughts were interrupted by Makoto’s phone making a shrill sound, indicating that her lunch was nearly over.

Makoto was too overwhelmed to express how she felt about his words. All she knew was this pain in her chest, and it hurt so badly. After silently turning off her alarm she stood from the bench and gathered her trash. Kunzite slowly rose after her and carefully watched her for any reaction. The Silver Millennium was long over, but his feelings were still the same. The Prince had known his feelings, they had known each other since they were children. Mamoru had pushed him to finally come clean because he truly wished the best for both of his friends. Kunzite, however, was not so hopeful… most likely a trait he picked up from always denying himself what he wanted. It was always for Mamoru or for the Kingdom… and he wouldn’t have changed that.

“Kunzite...” Makoto finally dared to look him in the eyes, but her forehead was wrinkled with worry. “I don’t know how to respond to your feelings. Things might be different now, in this life, but it’s too much to take in right now.” Kunzite approached Makoto and lightly took her hands into his. “Mako-chan, allow me to take you out on at least one date. Let me show you what kind of man I actually am. I will tell you the time and place and if you choose to not give me a chance… then you don’t have to show up. I will understand what that means then. Please, Makoto...”


	6. Chapter 6

When Makoto woke up the next Sunday, she found an envelope slipped under her door. When she picked it up, she saw a beautiful crest pressed on the envelope to seal it. She didn’t recognize the seal, but it felt familiar. When she slowly opened the envelope, she was greeted by a fragrant pink paper, that she recognized as Usagi’s favorite. She giggled as soon as she realized what was going on. Some cologne had been sprayed on the paper, which clearly belonged to Kunzite, after all, he had a unique smell. The penmanship on the paper must have been Mamoru’s since of the three, only his handwriting was this nice. Makoto grin slowly stretched across her face.

“Dearest Makoto,

You would do me a great honor if you would meet me today for a date. I will be waiting for you in the forest behind the Kingdom. If you so desire to come, please just wish it and Helios will bring you to me. I will be waiting here all day, so… please come as it suits you.

Love,

Kunzite”

 

Makoto’s heart started racing, despite her not wanting it to. She didn’t think she had romantic feelings for Kunzite, but she would dare any girl to not get excited if such a handsome man had made a gesture as romantic as this. She had to take a couple of breaths to calm herself. According to this letter, Kunzite was already waiting for her at the Earth Kingdom. He is the kind of man who thinks every step through. He would not have delivered the letter until he was already there, to eliminate the possibility of her showing up and him not being there. This was one of the few things she recalled of him in the Silver Millennium. Kunzite was the Earth Kingdom’s Battle Commander. While the Prince sat at the front and executed the orders, Kunzite was a master of strategy and had for many years held off Queen Beryl’s endless assaults. When the Prince would give Serenity tours of the Kingdom, she would often see him in the library with bags under his eyes.

His story about accepting the King’s proposal for Minako’s hand… it made sense. Everything she knew and saw of the Knight Kunzite spoke of the ultimate sacrifice for his kingdom. Perhaps, that was what made him an easy target for the piece of Chaos that had made its way into his heart, from Queen Beryl. He was exhausted and he denied himself all the pleasures of life. She knew that feeling all too well. She had felt like she was on an island all by herself, even though she could see the other Princesses around her, at times she couldn’t feel them there. With the weight she felt on her shoulders, she had slowly sunk into desperation. She began to shoulder more duties, she became riskier in battle, and she was the most self-sacrificing of the Senshi. She was willing to take all the pain so that no one else had to suffer it. Now that she was thinking of it, it was just like what Galaxia had tried to do when she faced off against Chaos. It will only ever end in despair. After all, you can’t fight a war on your own.

Makoto shook the thoughts from her mind. Ever since she had talked to Kunzite about the past, her mind often wondered there. Naturally, she thought a lot about the regrets and sadness she had tried to bury deep in her heart, but she also tried to remember every time she had ever seen or met Kunzite. He was becoming a plague on her mind. When she was baking, she would wonder if Kunzite would be happy to watch her working around the kitchen. She would wonder if he would blush if she told him that she wanted him to have the first of her famous cookies. As she worked with her flowers, she would daydream about what kind of flower crown would look best on her and it always ended up being the lily of the valley. She had remembered that he always had a lily in his pocket in the Silver Millennium.

Makoto made her way into her bathroom and started the shower. It hadn’t even crossed her mind that she wouldn’t go. She didn’t even notice how strangely agreeable she had become. She just knew that she wanted to be there with him and her body began moving on its own. She took her time blow drying her hair and applying her makeup. She wore her normal style of the ponytail and lightly applied make-up, but she added a bit of gloss on top of her favorite pink lipstick. With her towel still wrapped snugly around her, she made her way to her closet to find the perfect dress.

It wasn’t until Makoto was checking her completed look in the mirror that she realized how nervous she was. Her heart had been hammering away at her rib cage for god knows how long and she certainly didn’t need to apply any blush. She had chosen to go with a light pink skirt with an embroidered white shirt. She had a washed-out jean jacket to cover her shoulders… it was very much her style, but she worried she didn’t look girly enough. She wasn’t the type to bend her ways, however, so before she let her thoughts get the better of her she peeled herself away from the mirror and went to the kitchen.

She had made chocolate chip cookies last night, intending to give them to the Shitennou, but she supposed they could be just a treat for herself and Kunzite. “I am becoming weird.” Makoto sighed to herself, despite not being able to keep the smile from her face. “Helios, can you hear me?” It only took a moment for a familiar Pegasus to make its appearance in her kitchen. She didn’t need to say anything to him, he already knew why she was calling to him. “Thank you… truly.” She carefully got on his back and let him whisk her away.

Traveling with Helios was always quite odd. It really did feel like you were traveling through a dream and when you suddenly found yourself back in reality, it was quite disorienting. He didn’t stay long, he let her off of his back and then asked if she felt well enough. He seemed anxious to not interrupt Kunzite's plan and she was fine with that. Makoto softly nodded her head, she did feel well enough to be on her own, and being a Sailor Senshi meant she would recover rather quickly. She took deep breaths to steady herself, and she was quite sure that her hands trembling had nothing to do with the trip there.

Makoto eventually picked herself off of the bench that Helios had guided her to. She didn’t want to keep Kunzite waiting the whole day and if it was her waiting, she didn’t think her heart would survive the wait. She wasn’t sure just exactly how she felt about him, she couldn’t call it love, but she also couldn’t get her mind off of him either.

Walking down the path towards the forest in the back of the Kingdom was like walking back in time. The path was overgrown and the intricate details that used to decorate the tiles were in shambles, but she could see every detail in her mind… exactly as it used to be. It wasn’t long into her trip down memory lane till she saw him. He was pacing between two large trees, the path in between them worn down from his feet. Makoto felt her heart swell a little, thinking that this unflinching and steadfast man was anxious over her.

“Kunzite.” She decided she should get his attention before he destroyed the grass any further. His head whipped over in her direction and she could have sworn she saw him sigh in relief. She saw a smile begin to grace his lips as he made his way to her. “Mako-chan, I fear I sounded much more confident in my letter than you found me here.” He hesitantly reached out both of his hands in front of her. She didn’t have to think about it, as she placed her hands in his and allowed him to squeeze them lightly. She didn’t mind him caressing her skin with his thumbs either.

“I’ve not done nearly anything as extravagant as you deserve, but I hope you enjoy it.” With that, he released one of her hands and laced his fingers through the other. The path he led her down was slightly worn, he clearly had come and gone quite a few times, she wondered what for. Makoto couldn’t keep the grin off her face, but since Kunzite was leading her down the path, he couldn’t see it. “I am sure you are making far too much of me.” She could just see the edge of his smile and a light squeeze of her fingers. He clearly didn’t think so and was keeping his mouth shut should he say anything to embarrass himself.

In a short five minutes, Makoto swore she would never breathe again. What stood before her was a clearing in the forest, the trees still covered most of the sky, but it let a beautiful speckle of light sprayed across the entire clearing. But that was only one of the many things that stunned her into silence. There was what looked like a handmade lattice arch decorated with lilies, sunflowers, and even baby’s breath. Beneath it lay a blanket with a basket of what she assumed was food.

Makoto opened her mouth, perhaps to say something, but all that came out was a choked cry. Startled Kunzite turned to face her and gently thumbed away the tears that had begun to stain her face. “Do you not like it?” He seemed stressed at her response, not sure exactly what he had done wrong.

Still not able to make coherent sentences, Makoto settled for the next best thing… she threw herself into his chest and tightly wrapped her arms around his waist. She vigorously shook her head no into him. She didn’t know what to do but hug him to her as tightly as possible. He put so much effort into this for her. She could tell it was work he wasn’t used too, as the flowers were scattered about randomly, and the lattice arch wasn’t put together securely. She was sure she had never been given a girt as perfect as this.

Kunzite wearily let himself hug her back and just held onto her. He certainly wasn’t going to push her away. After what seemed like several hours she pulled slightly out of his arms, enough to look into his eyes. “It’s perfect. I couldn’t have dreamed anything better.” Kunzite gently brushed the misplaced hair from her eyes and rested his hand against her cheek. When she leaned into his touch, he did the only thing he could think about and leaned in to claim her lovely pink lips. He didn’t have time to think about if she would take it badly, as she responded immediately.

When they finally took a break to get some much-needed air, she leaned into him once more. “We shouldn’t let your hard work go to waste.” Kissing the top of her head, he slowly, and regretfully released her from his embrace. “I hope you enjoy it, cooking certainly is more in your wheelhouse than mine.” He led her to the blanket and helped her to sit down upon it before sitting himself. This was sure to be a date they both would remember for the rest of their lives.


End file.
